The Final Battle
by 11JJ11
Summary: After the death of Pikachu, Ash is left in ruins, but on top of that, many of his friends have been murdered as well. When the blame falls on Ash, and Charizard's life is endanger, Ash knows that he only has one choice. Ash escapes with his Pokemon, his only remaining friends, and disappears. Years later, a Tournament is held, and Ash sees his only chance to unmask the true killer.
1. Chapter 1 - Pt1 Trail with Fire

**Flashback**

_"Well Ash," Iris said, "Are you ready?"_

_"I don't know Iris," Ash said uncertainly, "You just caught it, and it was going on a rampage. It could be dangerous," Ash glanced at the Dusk Ball in Iris's hand. Iris just smiled._

_"I don't blame it, it was frightened out of its home, then everyone started attacking once it entered the city. It was just defending itself."_

_"Iris, someone is in the hospital because of this Pokemon," Ash tried to reason, "Who knows what it wouldn't have done if you, Dragonite, and Gabite hadn't showed up who knows what would've happened!"_

_Iris smiled, "There's no such thing as a bad Dragon-Type."_

_Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, "Then what was the point of coming to the middle of nowhere?"_

_"It calm it of course," Iris replied, "It will be good to get it away from people and into the forest. Then I'll calm him down. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes..." Ash said._

_"Then come on out Hydreigon!" Iris cried, throwing the Dusk Ball into the air. With a flash of white light, the Hydreigon appeared. The Brutal Pokemon raised its three heads, glancing around at them with those hallowed eyes, anger clearly brewing._

_"Pika..." Pikachu said uncertainly._

_"Hydreigon," Iris said, and the dragon whipped around to face her, "Um... I'm Iris. I'm here to help you."_

_"Gon," It growled, bearing its sharp teeth, inching closer._

_"Iris..." Ash shuttered, "Get it back in its Pokeball..."_

_"No." Iris stepped closer, "Hydreigon I need to-"_

_"Hydre!" The Dragon-Type roared, and it rose into the air, rushing at Iris with Dragon Rush. Ash's eyes widened, he rushed forward, shoving Iris out of the way, then rolled out of the way himself._

_Hydreigon roared once more and fired a Dragon Pulse at them. Pikachu leapt forward and fired an Thunderbolt, deflecting the attack._

_"Iris!" Ash shouted, "Get it back into the Pokeball now!" Iris reached for her belt, but the Pokeball was gone. She glanced around, and saw it laying in the grass._

_Behind Hydreigon._

_She gulped._

_Hydreigon's eyes began to glow red, and it rushed at them._

_'Outrage,' Iris mouthed._

_"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, leaping in front of the attack. The powerful Outrage knocked Pikachu away._

_"Pikachu!" Ash cried. The Hydreigon turned towards them, still under the effects of Outrage, but it prepared a Tri-Attack, the rushed towards them._

_Iris and Ash stared at the Hydreigon in horror as it came at them with a deadly attack._

_"PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed, he was weak, but he launched himself into Volt Tackle, the rushed at the Hydreigon. He leapt between the deadly attack and Ash, ramming into the Hydreigon with Volt Tackle. The Hydreigon's attack rushed over Pikachu, and he let out a scream. But he forced an electrical current into the Dragon-Type. Nothing would harm his Pikapi, "CHUUU!"_

_The Outrage, Tri-Attack, and the recoil of Volt Tackle washed over Pikachu, and he was flung into a rock. Ash winced as he heard a sharp crack. He looked over at Pikachu, and his face paled. The small mouse was covered in blood, his back bent a weird way, and was bruised from the attack._

_"P-pikachu!" Ash ran over to Pikachu._

_The Hydreigon had been knocked to the ground, and was still dealing with the Paralysis. Iris used this opportunity to rush forward and grab the Pokeball. She aimed it at the Hydreigon, and quickly recalled it as it began to get up._

_She let out a sigh of relief._

_"PIKACHU!"_

_Iris ran over to Ash, "Ash, I am so sorry, I didn't-" She stopped short when she saw Pikachu. Ash had gently picked up the Mouse Pokemon. Iris could see right away that several ribs were broken. But that wasn't the worst of it. Pikachu's spine was also broken and he had a huge burn. He was letting out short, shaky breaths._

_"Pikachu, stay with me, stay with me bud," Ash muttered as Pikachu's eyes flickered, "Come on Pikachu," Ash said, standing up, walking quickly, "We'll get you to the Pokemon Center soon, you are okay, you're okay." Tears were falling down Ash's checks, he seemed to be trying to reassure himself more than Pikachu._

_"Pikapi..." Pikachu coughed, Ash glanced down at the mouse, "Pikachu pika Pikapi," Pikachu said weakly._

_"No Pikachu," Ash sobbed, "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay!"_

_"Pikachu pika Pikapi," Pikachu repeated again, quietly. Muttering the words, like he was trying to pick out the meanings, "Pikapi."_

_"I love you too Pikachu."_

_Pikachu smiled, "Pikapi," His eyes flickered in and out of focus, then the light in them faded away. Pikachu took one more small breath, and then closed his eyes. The small Pokemon went completely still._

_"P-pikachu?" Ash stuttered, and he got no response, "Pikachu?! No! NO!" Tears were falling down his cheeks as he looked at his dead, broken companion, "Pikachu," He whispered, bringing the limp body into a hug, sobbing._

_Iris stared at Ash and Pikachu in horror, and she began to shake, "A-ash, I-i'm so s-sorry," She sobbed, "T-this was my fault!"_

_Ash didn't say anything for a moment, then quietly said, "No, it wasn't."_

_"Y-yes it is! It was my Hydreigon! I'm the one that let it out! I'm the one that brought you here!"_

_"No, it wasn't. You just caught that Hydreigon, you can't be held responsible. Besides... It was Pikachu's own choice." Ash lowered his head, "Let's just go back to the Pokemon Center, Iris."_

_Iris just nodded, still crying._

_Ash stood up and walked away, tears flowing. Iris followed, but kept her distance. She couldn't get the thought, 'This is my fault,' out of her head._

_Not that far ahead of her, Ash muttered one word. Iris had never heard a voice sound so lonely, so empty._

_Sound so broken._

_"Pikachu."_

*/*/*/*/*

**Three weeks later**

_Iris was dead._

_Tracey was dead._

Ash's head couldn't stop swimming. First Pikachu, now Tracey and Iris.

'Who's next?' Ash couldn't stop thinking.

_Murdered._

Two of his best friends had been murdered.

And Pikachu as well... In a way.

Ash closed his eyes as he remembered his best friend. How the Hydreigon had attack, and how Pikachu had saved him and Iris.

_Now Iris was dead._

"Rah?" Charizard asked in a deep tone. Ash glanced down at Charizard, who he was currently riding on. Since Pikachu's death, Charizard had become his closest companion.

But not even he could replace Pikachu.

"No Charizard, just head to Pallet Town," Ash said, "Officer Jenny wants to speak with us, after all, we are... suspects..." Ash stuttered out the last word.

Charizard let out a huff of smoke through his nostrils. The idea of Ash being Tracey's and Iris's killers put Charizard into a rage.

"There's Cerulean City," Ash said, looking at the approaching city. Charizard gave no reply, but angled his wings so he could glide in the air current. Ash scanned the city, remembering the first time he had come here, and his first battle with Misty, how Pikachu refused to battle against her.

Ash's small smile turned into a frown as he thought about Pikachu. He closed his eyes, trying to block the thoughts of Pikachu dying in his arms.

"HELP!"

"_Ra!_" Charizard's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, Ash opened his eyes. A high pitch scream cut through the air, followed by another cry for help.

"Is that...?" Ash muttered, and his eyes widened, "Misty."

_Iris. Tracey. Both dead. Both murdered._

"Charizard! Quickly! Dive!" Ash cried in a frenzy, and Charizard dove towards the Cerulean Gym, Ash leapt off Charizard as took off running, Charizard behind him. They turned the corner, and the sight they saw made them both stop in their tracks.

Misty was knocked to the ground, on fire. Her clothes and arms were shredded up, and she was probably only still alive because of Psyduck.

The loyal Duck Pokemon was using its weak Water Gun attack to keep the fire on Misty at bay, but the Pokemon attacking Misty was stronger.

"Blaziken, get that annoying little Psyduck out of our way," A gruff voice said. A Blaziken rushed forward, and Psyduck leapt in front of Misty, and the Blaziken hit with him Sky Uppercut. Psyduck let out a cry, and was launched out of the way. The Blaziken wheeled back towards Misty, preparing a Flamethrower.

"Charizard, Wing Attack!" Ash bellowed, but Charizard had already launched himself forward, wings glowing white. The attack hit the Blaziken in the chest, knocking it away from Misty. Ash ran towards the man, presumably Blaziken's trainer.

"What on earth are you doing!?" Ash roared, shaking in anger. The man turned towards him.

He was tall and was wearing red, Ash scanned the man up and down. Those eyes...

"Sky Uppercut," The man said, and the Blaziken's claws glowed light blue, and it struck Charizard in the jaw.

"Fire Fang!" Charizard's teeth became surrounded in flames, and they clamped down on Blaziken's shoulder, drawing blood. Charizard's eyes brimmed with anger.

"Blaze Kick."

The Blaziken's ankle burst lite up with fire, and was twisted so it rammed into Charizard's side. Charizard countered with Mega Punch. Ash ran over to Misty.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked, but he knew that she wasn't. Misty managed to open her eyes.

"A-ash," She croaked, her face covered with third degree burns. Her orange hair had been charred black, and her clothes smelled of smoke.

"Rah!" Charizard roared in pain, and Ash wheeled back towards the man.

"Wing Attack, full power!" Ash cried, and Charizard rushed at the Blaziken, but the Blaziken dodged, glancing at his trainer.

"Enough Blaziken, the girl doesn't have long."

"Who are you?!" Ash cried, "What do you want!?"

The man glanced at him, making Ash cringe when their eyes met. "Many things, Ash Ketchum. I doubt that this will be our last meeting. Let's go Blaziken." Blaziken leapt over to his trainer, picking him up, then leapt up into the air, gone.

Ash was about to get on Charizard and go after them, but a moan from Misty stopped him. Ash raced back towards Misty.

"Misty, can you hear me?" He asked, picking up the half charred body, hating how familiar this scene was, "Misty, say something!"

Misty managed to open her eyes, and her green eyes were dimmed. She locked eyes with Ash, and smiled. She opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but instead she let out a small shutter. Her eyelids fluttered, then closed. Then she let out one puff of air, and she went completely still.

"N-no," Ash muttered, stumbling back, "N-no!"

"Psy-i-i!" Psyduck's cry came from the distance, and Ash faintly remembered how the small duck had ran off while Blaziken had been battling Charizard.

"Misty?" A familiar voice called out, Brock's voice, "Are you okay? Psyduck ran into the Pokemon Center, going berserks." Ash heard footsteps coming from the side of the Gym, "Misty? Misty are you there?"

Ash glanced up as Brock came around the corner, Psyduck at Brock's heels. Brock glanced around, then froze as he saw Misty's body. Brock's eyes widened, and he stumbled back, eyes gleaming with fear.

Brock looked up at Ash, then Brock's eyes flickered to Misty's slashes and burns, then to Charizard. Brock's eyes widened in horror.

Ash stiffened as he realized what Brock was thinking.

"Brock..." Ash said cautiously.

"You," Brock said hoarsely, "It was you."

"No it wasn't," Ash worryingly, "There was a Blaziken," Brock stumbled away, "Brock listen to me..."

"You!" Brock's expression went from horror to anger, "Tracey and Iris too?"

"I would never!"

Brock took a step back, shaking his head.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Ash roared, tears falling, but Brock was already running off. "It wasn't me," Ash whispered to the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi... You probably hate me right now.**

**I'm sorry!**

**I got the idea for this story when I was thinking about what Ash would do if Pikachu died. And what if his friends died... And if he were blamed for all of it...**

**This story will mostly take place when Ash is like 16/17ish, but in this part, he is fourteen.**

**Ash:14**

**Brock:18/19ish**

**Misty:15**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: I've updated this chapter so it is Misty, Iris, and Tracey that were killed instead of Misty, Iris, and <em>May.<em> I've realized that if I would've kept it how it was in the first place the story would've never worked. So May is now alive and Tracey is now dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I haven't updated this story for a while, mainly because I've been working on other stories, school (lots of it), and other things. This chapter isn't as intense as the last one, it is just Ash's court trial. It is a bit boring, and I want to get to the main story, but the trial scenes are necessary for the story line. I originally wanted them to be one chapter, but it ends up it will be two. I'll upload the next one soon, then we'll get to the main story, but for now, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ash, are you okay?"<p>

Ash glanced up from his half eaten hotdog, and his mother was looking at him with worry.

"Yeah," Ash said hollowly, his voice hoarse, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Delia nodded, looking back down at her salad, not saying anything else. Ash didn't mind, what else was she supposed to say when his trial was today?

It had been a month since Misty's death, and after some investigating, Ash had been declared as the number one suspect for all three of his friends' death. The first part of the trial had been earlier in the morning, and the rest would be after lunch.

Ash closed his eyes, it wasn't the trial that was making him nervous, it was what would happen if he lost. Not to him, but to Charizard.

If he was found guilty, that would label Charizard as a "Dangerous Pokemon". Pokemon on this list were Pokemon that would willing attack humans without reason or regret. And Pokemon that would kill.

These Pokemon were considered too dangerous to be train, or released into the wild. These Pokemon would spend their days in a Pokeball, or in a guarded cell. Or if, in worse case scenarios, they would be put to death.

If Ash lost, that would be Charizard's fate.

Ash couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't let anyone else die.

A sickening, but familiar feeling rose in Ash's stomach. Ash stood up, "I need to go to the bathroom," He muttered. Delia glanced at him in understanding, and in worry.

"Don't be too long, the final part of the trial is in ten minutes," Ash's lawyer said, not glancing up from his lunch, "And don't leave the court building. That will just cause problems for everyone."

Ash glanced at his lawyer. Kevin Jones was a fairly young man, and tried to remain upbeat. But Ash knew he had no hope in the trial. He had seen every shake of the head, rolling of eyes, and the sighs. So many sighs. He was probably excited for the trial to be over, no matter how it ended.

Not exactly the kind of person Ash wanted to place his hope in.

Ash rushed out of the cafeteria, heading for the restrooms. He ignored the several people that glanced at him and inched away. He pushed the restroom door open, and then emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Arceus, help me," Ash muttered, feeling sicker than ever. His stomach heaved again.

_Beep-beep._

Ash glanced down at his Poketch, it was the latest model, and a bit thicker than usual, thanks to a few changes Ash had made.

_Beep-beep._

The screen lit up several times, and a few words appeared on the screen. _6 minutes and 57 seconds until court is continued._

"Anything useful?" Ash asked, reading the words on the Poketch screen.

_[Lawyer Duncan is meeting two rooms down from us.]_

"Duncan," Ash muttered, Kate Duncan was the lawyer representing the plaintiff, the one who was trying to get him thrown in jail and... get Charizard the death sentence. "Do you think you get some information about what they're talking about?"

_[You want me to spy?]_

"Yeah, sure, however you want to put it," Ash replied in an agitated tone.

The screen flickered, _[The information I downloaded says that is against the law, and can result in-]_

"Rotom, at this point I don't care what is or is not illegal. Just do as I tell you." An exasperated Ash said.

_[Sure thing.]_ And the Poketch vibrated slightly. A Normal-form Rotom came out of the Poketch, "Ro!" The Rotom said in a robot-like voice. The Rotom turned invisible, though Ash could still see a faint outline, the outline of Rotom went towards the wall, and glided right through. Ash waited for Rotom's return.

He had caught Rotom several months ago, and it prefered to hang out in his Poketch than in a Pokeball. Rotom had quickly learned how to hack the Poketch system, and soon other systems. The Plasma Pokemon communed with him by writing stuff through the Poketch.

Ash wasn't suppose to have any Pokemon on him, but...

"Toma!" Rotom had returned. The Pokemon swooped towards Ash, letting out a small Thundershock in greeting. Ash flinched. Rotom dove towards Ash's wrist, glowing blue, and merging into the Poketch.

_[They are heading back to the courtroom. You should too.]_

Ash didn't say anything, but turned and headed out of the bathroom, typing into the Poketch, [Did you get any information?]

_[Charizard fang.]_

[What?]

_[They said something about a Charizard fang! I didn't get anything else, unless your interested in how they think that you are a liar and how you shouldn't even be bothering to defend yourself, because it is all lies and no one will believe you. And how they need to end this trial quickly, so they can get you off the streets and the Charizard off of this world.]_

Ash's hands curled to fists.

"There you are Ash!" Ash turned to see his lawyer, Jones, coming up, "We need to get to the courtroom, the trial's recess period is ending in-"

"Three minutes and seventeen seconds?" Ash finished. Referring to the timer that Rotom had just flashed on the screen moments before.

"Exactly! And so- wait a minute-" Jones got a confused looked, but Ash was already heading towards the courtroom. His lawyer let out a yelp, then ran to catch up with him. Ash closed his eyes.

/*/*/*/

"I would like to call Cilan Striaton to the stand," Kate Duncan said.

"Calling Cilan Striaton to the stand," Judge Connors called, her voice slow. Ash glanced back to the gallery, and Cilan came forward, not making eye contact with anyone. Cilan had told Ash before hand that he would be neutral, he would not support or go against him. This had upset Jones, saying that Cilan should support his friends, but Ash was just upset about how there was only one witness to support his side: Him.

Ash was personally glad that Cilan would be neutral, that would mean the jury would listen to Cilan's words without thinking that he was just attempting to defend a friend.

But Ash had seen Cilan's edginess, Ash couldn't help but wonder if Cilan trusted him.

Cilan sat down at the witnesses stand, "You are Cilan Striaton, correct?" Judge Connors asked.

"Yes, one of the Gym Leaders at the Striaton Gym," Cilan replied.

"Swearing on the Jewel of Life, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Connors asked.

"I do, and if I lie, let the wrath of Reshiram come down against me," Cilan swore, answer with the traditional response.

Kate Duncan stepped forward, "Can you please state your relationship with Ash Ketchum and Iris Shaga," Duncan asked Cilan.

"I met Ash and Iris on the same day, four years ago, the day Ash came to challenge my Gym. At first I thought they were traveling together, but they both clearly declared that they won't," Cilan smiled, "But soon we were all traveling together. We had the opportunity to travel through Unova and the Decolore Islands together."

"When was the last time you saw Ash before Iris's death?" Duncan asked Cilan.

"Ash came to Unova for meet up about two months ago. He left after a week, because... Of a death of his Pokemon." Cilan muttered the last part.

"The death of a Pokemon, could you please explain what happened?" Duncan's voice asked, smiling slightly. Ash winced, guessing that she already knew the story.

Cilan closed his eyes, "I wasn't there when it happened, it was just Iris and Ash. But Iris explained the story," He thought for a minute, "If you are from Unova, then you should know that Opelucid City was attacked by a Hydreigon, a very powerful one. Iris had recently became the Gym Leader, after Drayden's death, so the city turned to her for help."

"Objection," Jones said, standing, "How does this explanation have anything to do with the question asked?"

"You'll see," Cilan said solemnly, then continued, "Iris's Dragonite, Gabite, Fraxure, and several other Pokemon managed to weaken it, then she caught it. She was still worried about its behavior, so she wanted to take it out into the forest to calm it. She invited Ash to go with her." He paused for a moment, "Once they released it from its Pokeball it began to attack, Iris didn't even have time to try to calm it down. She said that Pikachu managed to deflect an attack, but then was hit by a powerful Outrage. The Hydreigon then came at them with a Tri-Attack, still under the effects of Outrage," Cilan lowered his voice a bit, "Iris said that it would have been a fatal attack, and it was. Ash's Pikachu leapt in front of them with an electrical attack. Apparently Pikachu was flung back with this combination move, but the effects of his attack left the Dragon-Type paralyzed, which allowed Iris to grab its fallen Pokeball, and to return it before anything else could happen. But... Ash's Pikachu died shortly in his arms."

Ash closed his eyes, tears falling.

/*/*/* **Flashback - Ash POV**

_"PIKACHU!"_

_I ran over to Pikachu, gently picking him up. He let out a short moan as my hands ran over several broken bones, including his spine. That couldn't be good. He had a large burn running down his side and on his stomach. Pikachu let out short gasps of air, eyes darting around in a panic._

_"Pikachu, stay with me, stay with me bud," I muttered, watching his eyes flicker, and he let out another stunned gasp, "Come on Pikachu," I said, standing up, walking quickly, "We'll get you to the Pokemon Center soon, you are okay, you're okay." I was trying to calm down, but it only seemed to make more tears fall. I closed my eyes, and I heard a small voice._

_"Pikapi..." I opened my eyes, Pikachu was looking at me, a fierce desire in his eyes, the only part of him the seemed alive. But I could still see them flicker, like the fire of life in them might go out any minute. Pikachu let out a small cough, then said sadly, looking up at me, and he seem to know what was going to happen to him, "Pikachu pika Pikapi."_

_I let out a sob as I understood what he was saying, 'I love you Ash.' Not just saying it as a fact, but saying it as a goodbye. A final goodbye._

_"No Pikachu," I cried, tears streaming down my checks. He couldn't be leaving me! Not now! Not yet! "You're going to be okay," I told him, "You're going to be okay!"_

_"Pikachu pika Pikapi," Pikachu repeated again, quietly. He gently put his paws together, muttering the words, like he was trying to pick out the meanings, He looked up at me, waiting for a response, for peace of mind, "Pikapi." Hearing his small voice made me let out another sob._

_"I love you too Pikachu." I said, putting four years worth of love into them, 'I love you so much.' I thought._

_Pikachu smiled, relief washing over his face. He looked up at me, and I saw that fire in his eyes again. Like those words brought him to life. He gently lifted one paw and placed in on my hand, then with the last bit of strength he said, "Pikapi."_

_His eyes flickered in and out of focus, like he was fighting off what was to come next. He looked me in the eyes, too weak to smile, but his eyes were smiling for him. The light in his eyes flickered once more, then... it faded away. Pikachu took one more small breath, very shaky, and mouthed the word, 'Pikapi'. Then he slowly closed his eyes, and Pikachu went completely still._

_"P-pikachu? Pikachu?!" I stuttered, still not processing what just happened. Pikachu didn't move. Fear washed over me, "No!" I muttered, voice hoarse, "NO!" Tears were falling down my cheeks, and I looked at Pikachu's body. After four years of adventure, four years of traveling, four years of friendship, Pikachu was gone. The friend of a lifetime, gone in just a few seconds. "Pikachu," I whispered, bringing the limp body into one, final embrace, Sobbing._

_Pikachu's blood began to mix with my tears._

/*/*/*/* -** End Flashback**

"Ash was never the same after that," Cilan's voice jolted Ash back out of the torturous memories. Ash quickly wiped away several tears, "Iris was distressed herself, for it was her Pokemon that caused Ash's death. But Ash reassured her countless times that it wasn't her fault. Ash left for Kanto a few days after, earlier than planned. I believe he just needed to get away from Pikachu's death place. Pikachu was his most trusted Pokemon, his very first one, it was always with him, never in his Pokeball," Cilan paused for a moment, "That is all I have to say," Cilan finished.

"Do you have anymore questions for Mr. Cilan?" The judge asked Duncan.

"I don't, you can take a seat Cilan," Duncan replied, "But I would like to call Tina Sketchit to the stand, mother of Tracey Sketchit."

/*/*/*/*

Ash felt like throwing up again, but there was nothing in his stomach. He could only listen to Duncan's words.

"... Dangerous boy..."

Ash tried to gather his emotions.

"... A Pokemon that doesn't seem to care about taking a life..."

"Rah!" A muffled growl came from the back of the room. Charizard was chained in the back of the room. A metal muzzle was clamped around his jaw, and two metal bands were around his wrists, which held him against wall. He had a strap around his wings, and his tail was swinging side to side, eyes brimming with anger.

"Chu..." A Raichu guarding Charizard cheek's began to spark in warning, and Charizard lashed out against the chains, "Rai rai!"

Judge Connors looked at Ash expectantly, and Ash stood up, "Charizard." Ash muttered. Charizard turned towards Ash, anger softening to worry, "Buddy, can you... quiet down?"

Charizard didn't say anything, looking away from Ash, but listening.

Duncan turned toward the judge, "I would like to summon my last witness to the stand," She said, and Ash had a feeling of who it would be.

"Very well," Connors said.

"Would Brock Harrison please come to the stand?" Duncan asked.

/*/*/*/

Ash turned to watch his former friend walk to the witness stand. Brock didn't look at him, but Ash saw a small twitch as Brock passed him. One thing had been bothering Ash, no matter how this trial ended, he knew that Brock would never trust him again.

Another friend lost.

"I am Brock Harrison, former Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym, and _former_ traveling companion of Ash," Brock said, not waiting to be asked.

"How long have you know Ash?"

"For four years, since the start of his journey. I have traveled Kanto, part of the Orange Islands, Hoenn and Sinnoh," Brock said.

"It sounds like you know Ash really well," Duncan commented.

"Yes... or so I thought."

Ash's eyes narrowed, that wasn't Brock's normal tone, this was scripted. Or at least planned out.

"And what about Misty Springs? How long have you know her?" Duncan asked.

"I began to travel with Misty at the same time I traveled with Ash, though she didn't travel with me through Hoenn and Sinnoh. Me and Misty have began dating two months before her death," Brock said, and Ash heard a small waver in his voice, and for a small moment Ash felt sorry for him. He had Misty had been close.

"You also arrived on scene after Misty's death, if you would, could you explain what happened?" Duncan asked him.

Brock took a deep breath, "Misty was going to do some special training with her Psyduck, we had been visiting her sisters at her Gym, and I went to the Pokemon Center to pick up some supplies. Then I heard Psyduck running in, panicking. He had three slashes on his stomach that went up onto his chin."

"Could you show us?"

Brock fished out a Pokeball, letting out Psyduck. He had three distinct cuts from Blaziken's Sky Uppercut, after a moment he returned Psyduck.

"I followed Psyduck, and he lead me outside, then I heard Misty screaming, crying for someone to stop. Psyduck and me ran off to the Gym, and Psyduck guided me behind it where I heard a fit of coughing..."

Ash frowned.

"And then as I rounded the corner... I saw..." Tears began to run down Brock's face, "Misty. She was laying on the ground, slashed and burned up," Brock closed his eyes for a moment, "I saw Ash standing next to her, blood on his shirt, and his Charizard behind him, blood running from its mouth. Misty looked at me, then... Then... S-she d-d-died."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing... Brock... Brock was lying! Ash stood up in anger, "_Lier_," He hissed, not caring if he was 'out of order', "Lier! How dare you disgrace Misty's memories!" Ash roared, shaking.

"Out of order," Conners declared, banging down her gavel.

"_Me?_" Brock cried in anger, standing up as well, "_Me_ disgracing Misty's memory! Why you little-!"

"Out of order! Both of you!" Conners shouted this time. Ash slowly sat back down, followed by Brock, both glaring at each other, "Please Harrison, continue."

Brock collected himself and continued, "Ash seem horrified to see me there, he started rambling, but I ran off to call Officer Jenny. She apprehended Ash within a hour."

Ash lip curled, 'apprehended'? He had stayed on scene the whole time!

"And... that's all I have to say."

"Very well Mr. Harrison, you may be seated."

Brock stood up, and Ash keep his eyes trained on the table in front of him, hands in fists. Duncan spoke some more, but Ash was to angry to listen. Brock's lie wasn't a big one, he just slightly altered his story. But just enough to put Ash in a worse position.

Ash's Poketch vibrated slightly, and he barely glanced so he didn't attract any attention.

_[Here it comes.]_ Rotom scribed.

Ash refocused his attention on the trial.

"I would like to present my final piece of evidence," Duncan said, "This was found in Misty's shoulder during her autopsy," A man walked into a room holding a small box, and handed it to Duncan.

Ash's heart beat sped up as he recalled Rotom's words._ 'They said something about a...'_

Duncan slipped on a plastic glove and pulled out a tooth from the box, long and curved.

_'...A Charizard fang...'_

"This fang was found in Misty's shoulder, and it was confirmed to belong to a Charizard,' Duncan stood there for several moments, then said, "I rest my case." Duncan returned, and sat down in her chair.

The audience in the gallery began to mutter.

"Kevin Jones, you may begin your case," Connors said.

"Thank you," Jones said, standing up.

Ash tried to keep his hands from shaking, 'Did that man with the Blaziken plant the fang? Or did Duncan just get a fang and claim that it was in Misty's shoulder?' Ash's doubts began to resurface in his mind.

/*/*/*/

Compared to Duncan's case, Jones was very short and vague. Ash could already see which way this was going, and it wasn't his way.

"I'd like Ash Ketchum, my witness to come to the stand," Kevin Jones said, turning to Ash.

'And your only one,' Ash thought bitterly as he stood up. People sat up, and Ash could tell that they've wanted to hear what he had to say. To hear his reasoning.

Ash sat down in the witness stand, glancing out at all of the people watching. Duncan was sitting in her chair, watching him with interest, his mother seemed even more nervous than Ash. Cilan was staring at his hands. Professor Oak was studying Ash with a bleak expression. Brock had his arms cross, glaring at Ash.

"Ash, you claimed that Duncan's witness, Brock Harrison, was lying. Would you care to explain?"

"Gladly," Ash said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Note: Brock never saw Misty die, he showed up moments after. That was his lie, he said that he saw Misty die, even though he never did. Also he said that he heard Misty calling for help, but Misty could hardly speak by time _Ash_ is hard to prove otherwise, and it makes Brock seem like a more reliable source, while making Ash look more guilty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: Like in the last chapter, I changed it so that it was Tracey who died instead of May.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I have made a change to this story! Instead of Iris, Misty, and May being the ones that died, it is now Iris, Misty, and_ Tracey_ that are dead. I changed this because of balance that I need later in the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Well Ash, we can now only wait."<p>

Ash was still staring at the doors where the jury had exited. He could only wait for their decision. Only wait to see what would happen to Charizard.

"Yeah," Ash said solemnly, standing up. Jones was gathering up some papers, Ash began to walk away.

"What's the hurry?" Jones asked, "You need to relax! Being so tense isn't good for you."

Ash turned to face him, and growled in annoyed tone, "If you haven't noticed, this trial isn't in our favor! If we- _I_ lose, then Charizard, _my best friend_, will die. So I am going to go spend as much time as I can with him, thank you very much." Ash wheel around and rushed away, muttering under his breath. Perhaps he had been a bit rude, but he _hated_ how Jones would act like nothing was wrong.

"Ash!" Delia said, running up to her son, "How are you feeling? Do you need-"

"I'm-," Ash cut her off, then quickly softened his tone, "Mom, I'm fine. I just want to be with Charizard."

Delia nodded, understanding, but still she just wanted to do something. It frustrated her so much to see her son under so much stress, but she seemed unable to help him.

Ash slowly made his way through the depleting crowd, towards Charizard. Ash tried to ignore the officers that were watching him, and the people that were changing their course to avoid him.

"Rawar!" Charizard's stifled cry came as Ash approached. Charizard's eyes gleamed despite the situation, and Ash smiled. Charizard pressed his head into Ash's hands, and Ash gently stroked him.

"Don't worry," Ash whispered, "Nothing's going to happen to you. Years ago I promised I'd never let your fire go out, and I still do. I'm not going to let anything happen to you bud," Charizard pulled his head out of Ash's grip, and looked deeply into his trainer's eyes.

"Zarw!" He pointed towards Ash, looking intensely at him, then pointed to Ash's wrist. Ash glanced down, and found that Charizard was pointing to his Poketch. Ash rubbed it, know what Charizard wanted him to do.

He could leave now, and take Charizard with him.

But if he did, they could take that as evidence of him being guilty. If they were then caught... there would be no hope for Charizard, "No bud," Ash whispered, "Not yet, that is a last resort."

"Ketchum," A deep voice said behind him, and Ash turned to see a policeman behind him, "We need to take the Pokemon back to a proper holding cell now, please stand aside."

Ash twitched, hesitated, then said: "Yes sir," and stepped aside.

Charizard eyed the policemen uneasily, and glanced at Ash.

"Ash, we need to go," Delia said quietly from behind Ash, making him flinch.

"R-right Mom," Ash gulped, then mouthed to Charizard, 'I promise.' The lizard nodded, and allowed the policemen to lead him away.

Ash's eyes got glossy as they exited the court building. He had lost too many friends. Pikachu, Misty, Iris, Tracey... even Brock, in a way. He couldn't lose anyone else, he just couldn't. Ash wrapped his hand around the Poketch, if they trial didn't go his way...

Ash readjusted his hat, it didn't matter how the trial went, he would protect what he had left. At any cost.

/*/*/*/*/

"Ash, wake up," Ash slowly sat up, the gray colors of the hotel greeting him. Delia was next to Ash, gently shaking him, "We need to get ready."

Ash got out of bed, still wearing the same clothes from the day before, "What's going on?" He asked, yawning.

"The jury has reached a decision, they want us down at the courtroom by 7:00," Delia said, and Ash stiffened.

"I thought... I thought that it usually took several days for them to decide on a case this big," Ash muttered.

"It usually does..." Delia muttered, tears lining her eyes. Ash's heart skip a beat for a second. If they took them less than a day to reach an agreement... He closed his eyes for a second. What had he expected? He had no chance.

Ash stood up, "Then let's get this over with," He grabbed several things from his and slipped into the hotel bathroom.

"Oh Ash..." Delia muttered softly.

/*/*/*/

Charizard jerked his head up as Ash entered the courtroom, with Delia trying to mutter comforting words to Ash. Ash raised his head until he made eye contact with Charizard. Charizard raised a clawed hand, and Ash smiled weakly, but then was rushed up to his place in the courtroom by his lawyer.

Charizard sat down, too tried to stand up after all of the pacing he did the night before. The chains on Charizard today seemed even tighter and more restrictive than yesterday, but he could still sit down, though his arms were pulled back uncomfortably.

Charizard kept his eyes trained on Ash, today was the day. He would find out if he would live or die. If Ash would be imprisoned or free.

Charizard wasn't afraid of death. He had faced it many times. When he was a Charmander, left out in a storm, his tail burning low. Being thrown into a volcano by Magmar. When he had been facing Poliwrath, and encased in ice. Entei towering over him, ready to break his neck and blast him with an attack. When Team Plasma was after the Light Stone, and he placed himself between Ash and the Shadow Balls. When Lysandre was about to activate the Ultimate Weapon, and had his Gyarados attempt to kill Ash, but of course Charizard had gotten in the way.

And Ash had always been there. Charizard had failed to see it when he evolved, but that night on the beach... When Ash had done nothing but try to warm him up after the battle with the Poliwrath. Trying to save his life. Charizard had seen Ash through new eyes since he had evolved. Not as some boy like Damian that wanted him for his strength, but someone that cared, and wanted to help him.

Since then, Charizard had vowed to always be there for Ash. To protect him at any cost, just like he had done for him.

Then came the day Ash left him at the Charicific Valley. How Ash said that he didn't want a weak Charizard... That had struck hard. Now days Charizard realized that Ash simply knew that he had wanted to stay at the valley, and didn't want to hold him back. But those words had pushed Charizard to become stronger, for Ash.

But now... he had failed Ash.

When Misty had been attacked Ash had needed him to win that battle. He had lost, with a type advantage. Because of that he and Ash were in this situation. If he could have defeated the Blaziken, then that man couldn't have gotten away. Then Brock would've seen that man, and this would mess may have never had happened.

Charizard didn't care if he was killed, that didn't matter.

Ash just had to be safe.

Charizard stiffened slightly, the jury was now entering the court. He watched them with an intent stare, for Ash's fate was in their hands.

/*/*/*

Ash watched as the foreman for the jury stood up, ready to give the verdict. Ash hadn't really paid attention to the fancy opening speech that Judge Connors had given, but he was now, carefully watching the foreman as he stood.

"The jury has reached a verdict, and has voted for me to represented that decision," The foreman said. He was an older man, and spoke in a wheezing voice.

"And, Mr. Peterson," Connors asked, "What has the jury decided?"

Mr. Peterson coughed, then began, "We the jury find the defendant, Ash Ketchum-"

Ash closed his eyes as Peterson coughed mid sentence.

"- Find the defendant guilty of all charges."

_Guilty._

This is what Ash had been expecting. This is what he had told himself what would happen, but still... It had felt like a Mega Punch to the gut.

A low moaning sound filled the room, and several people glanced back at Charizard. Charizard made the moan again, the sound was full of remorse, sadness, and... defeat. Ash didn't look back, he couldn't.

"Shame, another case lost," Jones muttered next Ash, making Ash curl his hands into fists.

For nearly a minute all Ash could hear was the sound of his heart pounding. His mind was full of images of could- would happen next.

A small nudge from Jones caused Ash to look up, and to realize that Connors was giving him his sentence. Ash gulped a bit, and refocused his attention on the trial.

Connors turned towards Ash, carefully studying him with her dull green eyes. Ash held her gaze, waiting for whatever sentence she was about to hand him.

"I sentence you, Ash Ketchum, to life in prison."

Ash said nothing, and showed no emotion in his eyes, she lifted her gaze away from him and focused on the rest of the courtroom.

"You will serve your time in a juvenile center until age 18, then you will be transferred to a proper facility to finish your sentence. You will have no chance of parole until age 30. Also, then Charizard used in the crimes will be put to death out of safety for the community."

"No."

Connors refocused her gaze to Ash.

Ash spoke very quietly, "No, please. Do what ever you want to me, but please, don't kill Charizard," He looked up at her, "He didn't do this. He doesn't deserve this," For the first time since the trial began, Ash began to show emotion, tears gently gathering in his eyes, "He doesn't deserve this!"

Connors looked at him firmly, her expression not changing, and continued as if he had not spoken, "The euthanization of the Pokemon will take place as soon as possible. Court is now adjourned."

Connors stood up and walked away. The courtroom was draped in silence, but slowly people began to whisper. But it seemed to be all in slow motion to Ash. Jones muttered something next to him, but Ash didn't care.

Charizard was going to die.

"Ash!" Ash looked up to see his mother rushing up to him, "Ash I- I-" She had tears in her eyes, and she pulled him into a hug and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry."

"Charizard," Ash muttered, pulling himself out of the hug, and made his way towards the back of the courtroom. Policemen stepped in front of the door, blocking the exit of the courtroom, but he ignored them and went over to Charizard.

"Rah!" The winged lizard said, pulling against the chains, and Ash rushed over to him.

"Charizard- I-"

Charizard grabbed Ash's wrist, looking into Ash's eyes. 'We have no choice,' Ash thought, and nodded to Charizard.

Relief flooded Charizard's eyes, and he released his wrist.

"Ketchum, you will get your time to say goodbye to the beast. But as of now you two need to be separated, do you understand" A cop said in an affirmative tone. Ash didn't move, but nodded slowly, "Good, then slowly back away."

"I understand," Ash said, "You understand too, don't you Charizard," Ash asked, looking at Charizard.

"Ketchum, please, step away from the Charizard," The cop repeated.

Ash didn't move, then said, "Charizard, Flare Blitz."

Charizard smirked, finally able to do what he'd been wanting to do since Ash had been accused. Charizard closed his eyes and channeled all of his anger and emotion into his tail flame, and ignited his scales. Fire erupted around him, and Ash took a step back as he intensified the flames. Charizard winced as the metal chains began to boil and melt, the liquid metal began to roll off his scales and sizzling as they touch the ground.

The people in the courtroom scurried back, as the cops stepped forward, leveling their guns at Ash, "Ketchum, order the Pokemon to step down, or we will shoot."

Charizard stopped the Flare Blitz, and stepped forward, now free from the chains. He stepped in front of Ash, growling. One cop fired a taser at Charizard, and he brought his wings in front of him, using Steel Wing, and it harmlessly bounced off.

Charizard stepped forward, anger brewing, itching to launch a Flamethrower around the room. Embers danced up and down his body, Flare Blitz ready to be fired up. The policemen's Raichu stepped forward, and fired a Thunder at Charizard.

"Fire Spin," Ash muttered. Charizard releases a swirling tornado of fire around him and Ash, absorbing the Thunder before it reached them. Charizard glanced at Ash, the Fire Spin could stop electrical attacks, but Charizard didn't think he could hold off a bullet from a gun.

Ash fidgeted with his Poketch, and tapped it three times. Rotom flashed a winking face on the Poketch, then with a small click a compartment opened up. Nestled inside the hidden compartment were several shrunken Pokeballs.

Ash grabbed a shrunken Timer Ball, and expanded it. Ash looked a up, scanning the courtroom. Charizard was standing in front of him defensively, and the Fire Spin was swirling around them, distorting the room and tinting everything with orange light.

Ash's eyes flickered to various figures in the room, the police surrounding him. Professor Oak's neutral stare. Brock glaring at him in rage. Delia looking at him sadly.

Ash locked eyes with his mother, she didn't move, then she mouthed the word, 'Go'.

Ash took a small breath, and opened up the Timer Ball. A small gray-green creature appeared next to him, floating in the air. "Teleport," Ash told it. The creature began to glow, and Ash, Charizard, the creature, and all of the flames vanished in a flash of white light.

The courtroom was quiet for several moments, then Jenny called out, "They couldn't have gotten far. Search the entire city right away!"

"Yes madam!" They replied, heading out the courtroom doors in a frenzy.

Delia stayed in the same spot, "Go," She whispered.

/*/*/*

"Gary! I'm back!" Professor Oak cried as he entered the lab. He had accompanied Delia at Ash's trial, and he had left Gary in charge of the lab while he was gone, since Tracey was... gone.

No reply.

"Gary?" Oak asked, worry entering his voice.

"Bulba!" A voice cried, and a Bulbasaur came charging down the hallway. Bulbasaur ran up to Oak, waving his vines in a frenzy.

"Bulbasaur, where is Gary?" Professor Oak asked the Pokemon.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur wrapped one of his vines around Oak's wrist and began to drag him off towards the back of the lab.

"Gramps, in here," A small voice coughed.

"Gary!" Oak cried, and ran towards his grandson's voice. It was coming from the storage room, where Professor Oak stored trainer's Pokeballs. The door was part way opened, which made Oak gulped.

He entered the storage room, and froze in his tracks. There was storch marks on the wall, Pokeballs scattered on the floor, and... Gary.

The young scientist was on the floor, several bruises on his face, and a huge bump on the back of his head. There was blood on his clothes and head. Gary lifted his head slightly as his grandfather entered the room.

"Saur," Bulbasaur ran over to Gary, "Bulba!"

"Gary! What happened!" Oak ran over to Gary, kneeling next to him, "Are you okay?"

Gary smiled slightly, "Too late Gramps, he came. Broke in and knocked me out. He took most of his Pokemon. Left most of those Tauros and the Bulbasaur," Gary coughed a bit, "I didn't get a chance to fight him back."

Oak stared at Gary in a sort of horror, "Are you talking about Ash?"

"Yeah," Gary frowned, "He took all of his Pokemon," He repeated, "But only took one Tauros. The Bulbasaur refused to join him though," Gary's words were slurred, and he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

"Bulbasaur, this that true?" Oak asked in a small voice, and Bulbasaur nodded, "And you didn't go with Ash?"

"Saur," Bulbasaur nodded, and rubbed his head against the Professor's knee.

"Bulbasaur..." Oak said, smiling, then glanced back at Gary, "We need to get him help right away."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur ran out of the room with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter of the court sessions, now I can move onto to the main story, which will take place when Ash is 16 (He is 14 in this chapter.)<strong>

**This chapter moves along pretty quickly, because I want to get to the main story line.**

**So Ash is found guilty (If you didn't see that coming...) And manages to escape with Charizard, he also raids Oak's Lab, taking nearly all of his Pokemon.**

**He does _NOT_ have:**

**Most of his Tauros (He only took the strongest one)**

**Bulbasaur (Bulbasaur refused to go with Ash and chose to stay with Professor Oak)**

**Pikachu (Dead)**

**Squirtle and Primeape (They weren't at the lab)**

**Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras (They were released, and there for not at the lab)**

**Ash will be catching some new Pokemon, and evolving some of his old ones. If you have any suggestions, tell me in a Review/PM.**

**Enjoy! Thanks!**


End file.
